clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo Courtyard
The Dojo Courtyard is an area which serves as an entrance to the Dojo and the Ninja Hideout. It was uncovered after the Great CP Storm of 2008. Background The courtyard was built long ago, probably in the mid High Penguin Confederacy, before Club Penguin had been discovered. It is suspected one of The Three Masters built it as a foundation for the Dojo. The floor is made of concrete, not snow. Statues of Giant Puffles stand at the top of the stairway, so it is thought that they may still have been alive at the time. Ninjas flocked to the Dojo, which was then hidden, to gain Ninja skills. Grafitti on the Dojo walls is dated from 965 AD. Over time, Ninja numbers fell low so the Dojo was not needed. It fell into disrepair, and snow piled up until the entire courtyard was hidden. When the Club discovered it, they only brushed away the snow in front of the door. Nobody gave a thought to what laid beneath the snow, until 2008, when the Great CP Storm of 2008 happened. The Dojo was dug out of the snow, revealing the courtyard. After restoration, it was opened to the public and is a major thoroughfare in CP. Map The Dojo Courtyard is a place whose architecture is greatly influenced by Ninja culture, as demonstrated by the buildings. Stairs lead up to the courtyard from the bottom of the mountain. They were supposed to prove the Ninja ability and endurance of a penguin, but nowadays some cheeky penguins just use their Map to teleport. Two statues of sleeping Mega Puffles stand on either side of the stairway. A door off the side of the Dojo leads off to the Ninja Hideout, which can only be accessed by Black Belt ninjas. Known to very few is an entrance to the sacred Ninja teaching place, Diamond Falls. Simply move the large rock to the right of the Dojo to reveal a tunnel. Follow the tunnel and you will come out near the waterfall in the top left hand corner. Use your Card-Jitsu snow cards to make a pathway into the waterfall. Step through the waterfall and you will slide down a passage that leads to Diamond Falls. Inscription A puzzling inscription is written on the Dojo doors. Every Ninja learns it. This is the inscription: If knowledge is what you seek Enter these doors humble and meek If "I want power" is your chant Stop reciting this ugly rant If revenge is your motivation Leave your feelings at a station You must reject this evil pinja Only then will you be ninja There was controversey for some time over if "pinja" is a real word. Sensei settled it in the end, and explained that "pinja" can be used to describe anything. Inhabitants *Ninjas and Ninjas-In-Training often linger around here before lessons, chatting. **Ninjahopper, annoyed by the constant exclamations of his students, enters the Dojo while invisible. *Sensei sometimes gives demonstrations here. Card-Jitsu mats are set up, and the fight is on. *Salespeople. See Resources. Villains During the "Dig Out the Dojo" project, a strange creature was spotted in some bushes. Does a Yeti live here? If the rumors are true, yes. It is unknown if it is good or evil. An identical creature was spotted near the Mine Shack. ]] Resources *Often, free items are left in boxes here. At the reopening of the Dojo Courtyard in 2008, boxes of sandals were given out to penguins. At other times, stalls are set up, and Sensei chases them away: This isn't a market! Begone, salespeople, begone! Sell your wares elsewhere. -Sensei, chasing away the merchants *Because the courtyard contains an entrance to the Ninja Hideout and a secret entrance to Diamond Falls, Card-Jitsu is also a resource. Trivia *It appeared in Code 806 in some episodes. See also * Ninjas * Sensei * Card-Jitsu * Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:Ninjas